looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katnip Kollege
Katnip Kollege is a 1938 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Cal Howard and Cal Dalton. Plot In the "Swingology" classroom at Katnip Kollege, the cats are learning about jazz and how to swing. The cats sing a good morning to the professor cat who rises up out of the floor with his desk while producing musical instrument jazz with his vocal ability solely. The professor first calls on Mr Jones to recite his history lesson. Mr Jones sings about Columbus discovering America. Next, the professor calls on Downtown Miss Kitty Bright who sings her homework about Napoleon. Next to be called on is Johnny, who doesn't know how to swing. The professor calls his attempt "corny" and, to make matters worse, gives him a ten-hour sentence to the corner to sit on a stool and wear a dunce cap. All the cats are dismissed, with the exception of Johnny (because he won't go anywhere due to his punishment), at which the other students tease him for not knowing how to swing. Kitty returns his fraternity pin to him as she leaves, and tells him to call her when he learns how to swing. Later that night, as all the other cats jam at an outdoor caterwaul, Johnny is suddenly inspired by the rhythm of a cuckoo clock. He runs to join the group and shocks everyone with a flawlessly jazzy rendition of "Easy as Rollin' off a Log" sung (and trumpeted) to Kitty. At the end of the song they fall into each other's arms, "rolling" off the log they were using as their stage. Kitty covers his face in kisses as the action ends. Availability * (1991) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Volume 1 (unrestored) * (2009) DVD - The Adventures of Robin Hood ''(DVD: 1995 USA Turner dubbed version, Blu-ray: restored with cue marks) * (2004) DVD - ''Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2, Disc 4 (with cue marks) * (2004) DVD - Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection: Volume 2, Disc 2 (with cue marks) * (2011) Blu-ray - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 1, Disc 2 * (2015) DVD - Looney Tunes Musical Masterpieces (same as Platinum print) Notes * The music in the short is pieced together from a number of contemporary Warner Brothers features. The featured song, "Easy as Rollin' off a Log" by M. K. Jerome and Jack Scholl, is sung by Johnnie "Scat" Davis and Mabel Todd in the film Over the Goal. Other songs used include "You're an Education" by Al Dubin and Harry Warren which was written for, but never used in Warner Brothers' 1938 feature film Gold Diggers in Paris and the Richard A. Whiting/Johnny Mercer song "We're Working our Way through College" from Warner Brothers' 1937 feature Varsity Show. * Cal Howard's direction lasted only three cartoons before Howard left merging Dalton with Ben Hardaway until 1940. * While the BR reissue was restored, the original titles are known to exist, but have yet to surface on a new future DVD set. * The Golden Collection print retains the cue mark at the iris out and the ending titles when given to Associated Artists Productions in 1956 upon its copyright being sold. This may be evidence that Warner Bros. used the cartoon's interpositive to restore it for the Golden Collection. However, the studio may have decided to use the original negative to restored Platinum Collection and Musical Masterpieces, as those prints do not have the cue marks. Gallery KTK1.png KTK2.png KTK3.png KTK4.png KTK5.png KTK6.png KTK7.png KTK8.png KTK9.png KTK10.png KTK11.png KTK12.png KTK13.png KTK14.png KTK15.png Katnip5.jpg Ktpk.jpg|Lobby Card 9c371c32878102e02f830bfbc31be856.jpg|Re-Issue Lobby Card References * Beck, Jerry (August 31, 2006) "Old Movies and Cartoons". Cartoon Brew weblog. Category:1938 Category:Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Cal Dalton Category:Cartoons directed by Cal Howard Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons animated by Joe D'Igalo Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Art Loomer Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Cartoons with missing Leon Schlesinger credits Category:Re-released cartoons whose original titles are known to exist